A semiconductor component includes a semiconductor substrate containing various semiconductor devices and integrated circuits. Typically, the semiconductor substrate is in the form of a semiconductor die, that has been singulated from a semiconductor wafer. For example, a chip scale semiconductor component includes a semiconductor die provided with support and protective elements, and a signal transmission system. Semiconductor components can also include multiple semiconductor substrates in a stacked or planar array. For example, a system in a package (SIP) can include multiple semiconductor dice with different electronic configurations packaged in a plastic body (e.g., an application specific die+a memory die).
Semiconductor components include different types of interconnects for implementing different signal transmission system. Interconnects can be formed “on” the semiconductor substrate for transmitting signals in x and y directions. For example, surface interconnects, such as conductors “on” a circuit side of the semiconductor component, can be used to electrically connect the integrated circuits with terminal contacts on the circuit side. Interconnects can also be formed “external” to the semiconductor substrate for transmitting signals in x, y and z directions. For example, wire interconnects, such as wires bonded to the semiconductor substrate, can be used to electrically connect the integrated circuits to “external” terminal contacts on a support substrate for the component.
In fabricating semiconductor components, it is sometimes necessary to provide interconnects which transmit signals from a circuit side of a semiconductor substrate to the backside of the semiconductor substrate. Interconnects which extend through the semiconductor substrate from the circuit side to the backside are sometimes referred to as “through” interconnects. Typically through interconnects comprise metal filled vias formed “in” the semiconductor substrate, which are configured to electrically connect the integrated circuits on the circuit side to elements on a backside of the semiconductor substrate.
As semiconductor components become smaller and have higher input/output configurations, semiconductor manufacturers must fabricate through interconnects with increasingly smaller sizes and pitches, but without compromising the performance and reliability of the signal transmission system. In addition, it is preferable for through interconnects to be capable of volume manufacture using equipment and techniques that are known in the art.
The present invention is directed to a method and system for fabricating semiconductor components with conductive interconnects using backside processes. In addition, the present invention is directed to semiconductor components, including chip scale components, wafer scale components, and multi dice components, having conductive interconnects.